


Darkness Ahead

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Sensing the future has its perks and drawbacks. War has no perks.-[Ask response from Tumblr]-





	Darkness Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Will be gathered eventually together with: Protect the One you Love and Comfort in the Dark, they are all staring my character Aliazy.

Aliazy stood staring out the window of the Defender as they left Corruscant after the victory on Corellia, her face pinched into a frown. If she had it in her, to just run away right now from this, and from what was coming; from the war and the pain she could sense in everyone around her she would grab Felix and run. Thats not a choice you can make; this galaxy needs you.  
Sighing she turned back to her crew, their faces relaxed and hopeful for the first time in a long time. Qyzen was listening to Nadia describe the forest on her home world, Zenith and Theran Cedrax were talking quietly over cards in the corner.  
"Where are we headed?" Felix asked poking his head in, he had taken over the duties of pilot for their ship and Aliazy was grateful.  
"Illum." she replied quietly. To more fighting, to more war... it never seems to end.  
"Ok, are we... landing.. there?" she knew the grimace from Theran meant he did not want to travel to the cold surface of Illum; which was fair.  
"Felix and I will go." she decided nodding "You can stay on the orbital station or build snowmen if you like."  
"More fighting?" Nadia asked, echoing in tone the way Aliazy's heart felt.  
"I am afraid so." Alia wished she had better news."You will be safe on the ship or the station, I don't imagine we should have any more trouble like we have had."  
Nadia nodded.  
"We have a day to travel so take it easy, everyone gets a break."  
For them at least. Aliazy thought to herself For me it is more time to worry about what it is that keeps hanging over me, and the cost...of this fighting.  
"Master?" Nadia called before she turned to leave "um, are you okay?"  
"I am fine Nadia, just tired." Aliazy forced herself to smile. Felix was frowning at her from the other direction, and she could definitely sense his attentions.  
"Oh I understand, you should definitely rest." she nodded happily returning to her own meditations. Aliazy admired that the girl had come a long way in a short time, she now had some control over her emotions although Aliazy encouraged her to be herself, be true to who she was and not to lose that in the Jedi path. Sometimes control was an enemy. If i was just.. normal.. I could cry or yell and people wouldn't get scared.

As soon as she could slip away she did, she stood in her room staring at the blank wall, trying to wrangle how she felt, how she wanted to feel and what to do about either into some form of control. She almost didn't hear the door slide open and close softly.  
"Ali?" Felix asked coming up behind her with obvious concern.  
"I'm okay." she replied, even though she knew it was a lie - and it certainly did not sound like she was even to her.  
"Ali... it's me.. you don't have to pretend to be fine when you aren't.." Felix rubbed her shoulders before pulling her into a hug.  
"You're right." She sighed as she leaned into the warmth of her beloved Felix.  
What's going on?" Felix asked, soothingly rubbing a gentle motion in her back.  
"I got a letter from Gaden Kho, which spoke of darkness, and I sense it myself." she ran her hand over her head, as if chasing away the thoughts. "Something is coming."  
"Hey now.." Felix turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him, she could see his sincerity written on his face. "Whatever comes, whatever it is - I will do everything I can to be with you, and to protect you."  
"Thank you." she nodded, leaning into his chest - she knew clinging to him as an anchor like this was not exactly right but she needed that.  
"If I lose you.." he started then stopped "stars.. I don't want to lose you."  
"I don't plan to go anywhere, Felix." she smiled through her tears. The reality was of course she couldn't promise that; she already knew the sense of dread ate at her.  
"Lets just deal with what is here and now." He said then, hugging her fiercely as if he never wanted to let her go.  
"I... I will try." War dogged them at every step, stories of horrors the Empire would visit upon the people, and the sheer potent of death weighed upon her. "I am so tired of the pain... of being the hero, of being the one everyone wants to have things fixed by. I... am tired." she said it almost out of hearing, held close on his chest, adding finally "I just want this to be all we have to worry about - us, our people."  
"I'm sorry." Felix replied, not so much for himself, he had done his best to protect her but really for the people who expected so much from this precious wonderful woman. His Jedi - and he was pleased the council had agreed - was tired of fighting; and he wanted all the more to shield her, to keep the darkness at bay a little longer. "when ever you need me, I will be here sweetheart.. I love you."  
She smiled, though he could see the sadness was still in her eyes, he had hope the war might end, that they might have a normal life - or as normal a life as a Jedi could have.


End file.
